


Flight of Crows

by ohmwork



Series: I'm Metaphor and Simile Trash [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Sex, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like he's flying again. He's truly up in the skies, soaring high and flapping his wings. He's ducking between clouds and twirling around, so effortlessly and without a care in the world. He's flying and right beside him, another crow glides. They dance so gorgeously together, not caring about anything else, just each other, and just their flight. <br/>After they've both finished and they lie in bed together, Hinata pressed up against Kageyama's chest, they hold each other tightly, not daring to let go of what began today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Crows

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello !! So this was actually super long ??? like it was 10 pages in word and it was only supposed to be a quick little drabble based on the idea of "Sweetness" but i got ccarried away bc i love KageHina. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it because i had a pretty good time. Sorry if there are mistakes i didnt catch !! Let me know how you feel !
> 
> hailey xx

Hinata knows that he loves Kageyama. He's known it since they played volleyball in high school together. He's known it since the minute they won their first game. He's known it for so long and yet he's never said it.

"Oi, Shouyou!" Kageyama calls. Sometimes Hinata forgets they're on a first name basis. They don’t see each other very often anymore. Not since they went to different colleges. Nevertheless, he still smiles and turns around to see his former partner.

He hasn’t changed too much. His face is a little older, slight stubble dusting his chin, his hair is longer and his eyes are softer. Hinata thinks that’s probably because of his new partner. The ace of his college team is a beast, and always hits his quicks, no matter what.

Hinata feels a pang in his chest and his smile falters.

"You okay?" Kageyama asks, slinging an arm around Hinata's slim shoulders. He hasn’t really grown much, still the smallest one on his team. He is teased a lot for it but it doesn't really bug him much anymore. Especially because he knows he's respected.

"Yeah, my stomach is just a little upset, that's all," Hinata lies, waving his shaking hand. Kageyama's warm body right up against his own is making the area tingle and tremble.

"Well I hope you feel better, I have things planned for today!" He smiles genuinely and Hinata doesn't have a thought in the world besides _wow, you're so beautiful and I just want to scream it to the world._ He should tell him now, if he doesn't now, he won't ever.

"Kageyama I-"

"You know you can call me Tobio, right?" He interrupts. Hinata sighs and nods. Maybe it isn't the right time.

Kageyama leads him off the train platform and to his car, or he assumes it's his. Then he sees someone else in the driver’s seat. Specifically a woman in the front seat. Hinata's breath catches in his throat when Kageyama runs out to greet the girl excitedly _. Has he got himself a girlfriend?_

"Come on, Shouyou!" He calls when Hinata stands straight as a lightning rod in the middle of the sidewalk. Hinata takes a deep breath and climbs into the back seat. "Sorry you have to sit in the back, but my legs won't fit back there."

Kageyama sure has gotten nicer since moving. He was scouted by a well-known school and he accepted immediately. Everyone was proud of him, but none more than Hinata. He helped him pack and fill out paperwork and study for exams. It wasn't until Hinata got his letter back that he wasn't so excited anymore. The college Kageyama was going to didn't accept him. He never told Kageyama he was applying, so he didn't understand when Hinata didn't show up for his going away party or the day he actually left. Hinata just said his stomach was upset.

This is their second time meeting up since Kageyama left. Last time he came home and everyone gave him such a warm welcome. However, this time, Kageyama invited him to his place. No matter how much his heart pined, Hinata would never turn down a chance to see his former partner.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" Hinata asks awkwardly from the backseat.

"I thought that we could play together again," Kageyama says, looking in the rear view mirror. Hinata's heart flips and he smiles. "We're playing three on three with some of my teammates."

Hinata is now bouncing with excitement. He may be in his mid-twenties but he'll never lose his child-like attitude. He can't wait to play again with Kageyama. He's interested to see what kind of new tricks he has and excited to show him his new power. He also wants to shut down Kageyama's ace.

When they finally get to the gym, Hinata nearly jumps out of the car before it's even stopped. He's just so happy. He did bring some light clothes, so he can just change into those but he doesn't any kneepads, which may prove painful for his knees. Especially if his team is as good as Kageyama makes them sound over the phone.

Hinata can immediately spot the ace. He looks very similar to Asahi but with blonde hair and even broader shoulders. The main difference is the confidence in his stance when he plays. It's as if he knows that he'll block or receive any ball that comes at him. It's admirable even if Hinata doesn't like him.

"Tetsuya!" Kageyama cups his hands over his mouth and yells. The big blonde looks up and jogs over.

"This your little cousin or somethin'?" He asks, putting his hands on his hips.

"No-"

"I'm not Kageyama's cousin. I'm Hinata Shouyou, his pa- his former partner," Hinata catches himself at the last moment. His blood is boiling though and he clenches his fist looking up at the behemoth.

"You're shorter than I expected," is the first thing he says, "but I've heard plenty aboutcha. Tobio is always yammerin' about cha. Shouyou this blah blah did you know once time Shouyou and I blah blah blah," he makes mocking hand mouths and raises his voice a couple octaves.

"I do not!" Kageyama squeals, a hint of pink on his cheeks. Hinata's chest swells at the knowledge he speaks about him just as much as he does.

"I guess I better live up to all the stories, then."

"If you can hit one of his quicks, I'll be impressed," Tetsuya grumbles, walking away.

Hinata doesn't stop thinking about what he said though l, even after changing and warming up. Not the part where Kageyama talks about him but the quicks part. Hinata was under the impression that he could hit all of Kageyama's tosses. That little piece gives him a little confidence.

"Let's do a couple practice hits," Kageyama suggests, "it's been awhile since we played."

Hinata agrees. He trusts Kageyama just as much now as he did in their first year together, if not more. He'll get the ball to him despite anything. That's how it's always been.

Those practice shots do seem to be beneficial, considering Hinata didn't even touch the first ten. Soon he was smacking everyone with the force he's now used to. They're ready now to play.

On their team is their first string libero. Hinata doesn't remember his name but that could be because he never said it. Is he mute or something? It doesn't matter to Hinata when he catches nearly every ball Kageyama and he misses. No wonder he's their first stringer.

"Shouyou," Kageyama says, giving him a look. This face he's much more used to than the carefree smile he had earlier. It's tight and concentrated, as if his brows are sewn together. It's a signal though to get ready for a special quick. Hinata can't wait to slam it right into the face of Tetsuya.

Hinata still feels like a bird sometimes. It's not often. When he gets back together with old teammates and they play together, it happens then. And once during a game with his own mates. However, he's never truly had the same feeling he did back in high school. But now, he's flying, he has huge black wings on his back, lifting him up, yellow eyes pin pointing the ball like prey, ready to strike.

Hinata stares at the floor of the other side of the court. It's truly a beautiful sight, but soon their middle blocker's fingers come into view. It's too late though, his arm's already in motion and his target set.

It's a beautiful feeling. The hard contact with the ball's surface, compressing it and guiding it to the floor. The sting in his palm, the rush in his veins, the slow decent back to the ground after a victorious hit. It's an amazing moment, and Hinata loves sharing it with Kageyama. Especially when he gets to see the surprised look on the other team's face.

"You a-actually hit his quick," Tetsyua stammers from the other side of the net, his eye bugging and his jaw slack. Hinata stands prideful and grins at Kageyama.

"I told you, best spiker I know!" Kageyama brags about him, throwing an arm around his shoulders again. Hinata blushes and looks at his feet. Time seems to move slower with Kageyama this close. It's the same feeling he gets at the top of a net, but his feet are firmly planted on the floor.

"Only because I have the world's best setter," Hinata mumbles. Kageyama just shakes his head.

"I distinctly remember you telling me back in our first year that with you, I was invincible," Kageyama says.

"Whatever," Hinata huffs.

They play a little longer, and his team learns to block the quicks. Well until Hinata starts doing cut shots and they're really at a loss. Their three-man team was just no match for the other. Their first string libero with a strong setter and bitter was just bad judgement on their side. Unless Kageyama did it on purpose. Nevertheless, they win brutally.

Kageyama hugs Hinata tightly, screaming they won. Hinata holds him just as tight. He has a sudden urge to kiss Kageyama, so he leans back and stares into his eyes. He hesitates though and they end up just staring silently at each other. Hinata doesn't mind this too much, though. Kageyama's eyes are beautiful, though lightly shaded by his longer hair. Hinata reaches to move the hair but before he can, Tetsuya ruins the moment.

"Oi! Get a room you two!"

The two yank away from each other, blushing, and grumbling nonsense. Tetsyua just laughs at them and claps their heads together.

"You're pretty good, Shouyou," he says, ruffling his hair.

"Hinata," Hinata corrects him, shoving Tetsuya's hand off his head. He slumps and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, _Hinata_ ," he mocks his name. Hinata doesn't let many people call him by his first name. He just happens to prefer being called his last name. There are few exceptions, like Nishinoya and Kageyama, otherwise he's Hinata.

"Shouyou, let's get changed, I have lunch reservations," Kageyama claps his back, still rubbing his own head where it was smashes into his.

Hinata glares at Tetsuya one more time before following Kageyama to the locker room. By the time he gets inside, Kageyama already has his shirt off and is pulling down his shorts. Hinata stops dead in his tracks.

It's been since high school that Hinata has seen Kageyama like this. He's gotten much fitter. His shoulders are bigger, his abs more defined, his legs stronger. He looks amazing. His body is less lanky now than what it used to be. Hinata gulps.

Truthfully, Hinata doesn't look that different. He hasn't grown much at all; his face is still smoother than ever, his body still thin. His hairstyle is even the same. Kageyama just looks so much more grown up. Hinata still is handed the kids menu at restaurants.

They walk to the place they're having lunch. Kageyama said it wasn't very far away, only a few blocks. Apparently, the sushi there is the best. Hinata has never had the heart to tell Kageyama he doesn't love sushi as much as he does. He doesn't think he ever will. However, Hinata will eat sushi every day if that's what Kageyama wants.

They sit across from each other at a tall table. Kageyama's toes barely scrape the ground, so Hinata is forced to put his feet on the middle bar so they don't swing childishly. Kageyama looks over the laminated sheet on the table as if it’s a volleyball play. He studies it, narrowing his eyes and scrunching his brows together. Hinata thinks he looks cute.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Kageyama grunts when he catches Hinata staring. Instead of getting embarrassed, Hinata does just that. He whips out his phone and takes a snap of Kageyama's concentrated face. "Oi! Did you just take a picture of me?"

"You just told me to," Hinata says innocently. Kageyama huffs and tossed the sheet to the side.

"What do you want?"

"Just order for me," Hinata waves his hands easily, picking at a string on his sleeve.

"You trust me enough to get you something you enjoy?" Kageyama sounds a little surprised.

"Of course," Hinata says as if that question was the dumbest thing he ever heard. He trusts Kageyama with his life. He can get sushi just fine.

Kageyama comes back to the table with two plates. Hinata is t exactly sure what Kageyama got him but it tastes heavenly. It might just convert him to a sushi person. There's just a perfect amount of saltiness, sweet and spice to it. And the rice has the perfect consistency. 

"Is it good?" Kageyama asks. Hinata looks up at him, delicately biting into a piece of his own food. Hinata thinks he looks dumb with his cheeks filled like a squirrel, especially when Kageyama starts giggling. "I guess that's a yes." Hinata is embarrassed beyond blushing. His entire face feels like a tomato.

"Shut up."

"Come here, you have some rice on your face," Kageyama says, leaning over and wiping food off his face. Hinata can feel how close Kageyama's thumb is to his mouth, and it takes all his self-control not to lean into the hand holding his face so tenderly. It’s so soft and-

It's yanked away quickly and Hinata sighs. He loves the touches from Kageyama.

After the restaurant, they head to Kageyama's apartment. Before they even walk in, he's apologizing for the mess. Hinata doesn't understand what he means until they walk in. Hinata never imagined Kageyama to be a messy person. Maybe not a nitpicky clean freak, but tidy. His place could be considered trashed. And even he seems surprised by how bad it looks.

"Rin!" Kageyama yells, slamming the door behind them, while kicking a shirt out of the way. A familiar girl pops out of a room in just her underwear. Hinata turns a little pink and spins around. He recognizes her from the car. She was the one who drove them.

"Oh, hey, Tobio!"

"Don't 'hey' me! I told you to clean up your mess! Not make it worse! And put some clothes on, we have a guest!"

"Sheesh, I'll get right on it, cap'n," she says sarcastically. Hinata turns his head and watches her pick up a pair of frilly pink underwear off the couch. However, underwear isn't the word Hinata would use, more like _string_.

"I'm sorry, Shouyou," Kageyama sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Hinata shrugs and looks around now that the girl is gone from the room.

The walls are an ugly olive green and the carpet is stained beige, but pictures hang on the wall. It's mostly art, but there are pictures of Kageyama too. Near the kitchen, he recognizes one. It's a picture from their third year, right after they won their last game. It makes Hinata smile at the memory. Those were good times.

"That's my second favorite one," Kageyama says from behind him. "My favorite is in my room."

"What is it?" Hinata asks, turning around to face him. Kageyama looks down at the ground and mumbles something and when Hinata asks for clarification, he just changes the subject.

"I have tons of movies we can watch or play some games if you like," he says. Hinata is still curious to know which photo is his favorite but he leaves it alone for now.

They watch a movie and a half when his roommate comes back out of her room looking dolled up. Kageyama doesn't look too fond of her get up.

"You better not bring anyone home, I told you-"

"That this weekend is for you and Hinata. Believe me; I couldn't forget if I tried. You talked about him coming over for the past month!" Rika says, heading for the door while stilling pulling on an outrageously tall high heel shoe.

"Is she going out? It's only 5 o'clock." Hinata says.

Kageyama huffs, "yeah. I love the girl, but she makes some bad choices." Hinata sits straight up at that comment. He loves her? So they are dating? "She'll bring back guys and sometimes they'll go at it loud enough for me to hear. It's disgusting." Kageyama wrinkles his nose.

"S-so you're not dating her?" Hinata asks, completely disregarding Kageyama's last statement.

"What? No!" Kageyama looks nearly offended, "We're just roommates. I couldn't possibly be in a relationship with someone that messy."

"Oh."

"So what's going on with you and school?" Kageyama changes his position on the couch so he's facing Hinata.

"Not much, I guess. I haven't really chosen my major yet. I know I need to and all, but nothing really catches my eye like volleyball."

"You ever think about being a coach?"

"Yeah, but there's no degree for that!"

"Sometimes a degree doesn't equate to happiness, Shouyou. Just go for what you really love, even if it isn't what others want you to do." Kageyama shrugs like it's simple.

Hinata knows he didn't mean anything by that besides for him to be s coach if he wanted to be a coach, but it feels like something different. It's almost as if he's asking him to confess.

"Tobio, I love-"

"Oops, I forgot my keys!" Rika nearly slams the door open and uses the same force to shut it again. Hinata sighs. The universe just seems against him today.

"What about you? How's school?"

"I wish it was going better, but…" He starts talking about his classes and some of the annoying professors. Then he starts talking about volleyball. His hands start to dance in the air, his face expresses more emotion, and his voice practically drips with passion. Hinata enjoys listening to him talk about their plays and combos and crazy scores even though it feels like a dagger to his chest.

Hinata doesn't realize how late it is until he catches the clock and notices it's nearly 9 o'clock! They've been talking for four hours. It felt like minutes though. People always say that time flies when you're having fun.

"If you get tired, you can have my bed. I'll sleep here on the couch." Kageyama says when Hinata yawns.

"It's okay, we can just sleep together." Hinata mumbles, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He doesn't even really think about what he said until Kageyama coughs. "I mean, I can take the couch."

"I guess my bed is big enough for the two of us, follow me." Kageyama slithers off the couch and Hinata trails after him to the last door at the end of the hallway on the right.

The room inside is small and nearly empty save for s couple frames on the walls. There's a simple bed in the middle with a nightstand and lamp and frame on it along with a big dresser and bookshelf that also holds his volleyball. The walls are plain white and the carpet looks cleaner in here, but not by much. Kageyama just isn't s slob.

"I think it could probably fit us both," he says, standing near it. Hinata flops onto his back and relishes the comfort of it. It's very plush and cool.

"Let's find out," Hinata says, yanking Kageyama onto the bed with him. What he didn't expect was the latter to lose his footing and fall completely on him. The only thing holding Kageyama's full body weight up are the hands on either side of Hinata's face. He can't help it if it's just a little too overwhelming with Kageyama on him like this. He just wants to wrap his arms around his neck, bring him in and kiss him.

Maybe Kageyama can read minds. On the other hand, maybe Hinata is just dreaming because he fell asleep as soon as he lay down. Or maybe it's just s feint. Nevertheless, Kageyama slowly leans down, his eyes fluttering closed. Hinata isn't as graceful, and tips his head up a little too fast, their mouths meeting a little painfully.

Hinata can almost feel the wings on his back sprouting. He could be flying on cloud nine right now. He's floating in bliss, and that's for sure. Even if the kiss is a little awkward and not perfect, it's perfect to Hinata.

"I've wanted to do that all day," Kageyama murmurs, their lips still touching. Hinata's breath hitches and he wraps his arms around Kageyama's neck. "I've been trying to find a perfect time to do it, but I realized if I keep waiting for the perfect time, I'll never get my chance."

"I love you!" Hinata blurts. Kageyama's eyes suddenly snap open and bulge cartoonish-like. Hinata feels a little dumb for saying it so suddenly but the little speech Kageyama gave was like a little confidence boost. Just enough to push it out of his heart, without interruptions this time. He gets a little fidgety when Kageyama doesn't say anything for so long time, though. "S'okay if you don't love me back, I just-"

Kageyama cuts him off with another kiss. This one is better than the first, their teeth don't bump and their lips aren't bruised. This one is sweet and filled with emotion. Then Hinata feels wetness on his face and he pushes Kageyama back to see tears dropping from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama whispers, squeezing more tears out, "I'm just so happy. I love you too."

Hinata pulls him back and threads his fingers through his black locks, committing the soft texture to memory. He imagines it's like stroking the iridescent, sleek feathers of a crow. It's better though, this is what Hinata has been waiting for since they were in high school.

Kageyama kisses him deeper, one of his hands reaching down to Hinata's waist to pull him closer. Hinata arches his back to press their chests together and sighs softly into him. Emotional waves crash into Hinata repeatedly and his mind isn’t so sure how to react. Does he cry? Does he laugh? If anything, his body acts on its own. Hinata was thankful until Kageyama pulled back.

"Shouyou," he whispers, a little smile crossing his face.

"What?"

"You're hard."

Hinata looks between them and sure enough, his pants are tented obscenely. He blushes and looks back up to Kageyama's face. "I'm sorry, I can make it go away if-"

Kageyama shakes his head and rolls his hips into Hinata's. He smirks when the other moans quietly and squeezes his shoulders. He does it again and Hinata meets his hips up to meet. Their bodies start moving in harmony, as they did when they played together, and Hinata becomes flushed. Kageyama doesn’t look much different, his face shiny with a thin sheen of sweat, his mouth dropped open and his brows pulled together. Hinata leans his head up, connecting their mouths and exploring with his tongue.

At some point, their clothes are removed and their hands become a little grabbier. Hinata grips Kageyama's ass in his hands, bringing him closer, faster. One of Kageyama's hands teases a nipple, making the smaller boy beneath him squirm and gasp.

"Tobio," Hinata moans, tipping his head back when Kageyama latches on his left nipple with his mouth, "Please."

"Please what?"

"I want you." Kageyama suddenly looks up, surprised, "I want you to take me."

"Shouyou," he sighs, "okay."

"You don’t have to."

"Do you trust me?"

"100 percent."

Kageyama gets off the bed and looks through his dresser for the needed items. While waiting, Hinata lifts his legs up and open, spread eagle, and lightly circles his own entrance with a dry finger. Kageyama's body has such beautiful curves and Hinata wants to run his hands along every hill and valley. His eyes flutter closed and he licks his lips.

Kageyama leans back on the bed, moving Hinata's hand but not before kissing every knuckle, "have you done this before?"

"Finger myself?"

"No, have sex." Kageyama looks up as he spreads the slick solution on his fingers. Hinata looks away and shakes his head. "Good, I want to be your first."

The first finger isn’t that bad, Hinata is used to that much when he masturbates, but the second and third take a little longer. He's never had to be opened up, and it makes him excited and anxious at the same time. He wants to do this with Kageyama, but it’s his first time and he's worried he might not be good enough.

That thought leaves his mind when Kageyama bites his thigh lightly, sucking a mark on the inside. Hinata moans and puts his hands back in his hair, massaging his scalp. He does it again on the other side and Hinata starts trembling. He didn’t even notice that Kageyama had the condom on and was ready.

"Shouyou, look at me," he says, holding his cock with one hand and his thigh with the other. Hinata meets his eyes and his whole body shivers. Kageyama holds such love and adoration in his eyes along with seriousness and excitement. Hinata gives a little nod of affirmation that he's ready.

He was expecting pain. He's not dumb when it comes to sex, he knows that it can hurt when they first enter, but it's not as bad as he thought. Kageyama must have really worked him open.

Slowly, he bottoms out, then leans over and kisses Hinata, letting him adjust to the feeling. It's not that bad, but he imagines it'll feel better once he starts moving. However, right now, he appreciates the time he just gets to wrap his small legs around Kageyama and kiss him passionately.

Once he does start moving, they're only shallow, slow thrusts, nothing crazy. Hinata still thinks it’s amazing though, he kisses Kageyama long and sweet, trying to show him all the emotion he's had pent up for years.

It feels like he's flying again. He's truly up in the skies, soaring high and flapping his wings. He's ducking between clouds and twirling around, so effortlessly and without a care in the world. He's flying and right beside him, another crow glides. They dance so gorgeously together, not caring about anything else, just each other, and just their flight.

After they've both finished and they lie in bed together, Hinata pressed up against Kageyama's chest, they hold each other tightly, not daring to let go of what began today.

 


End file.
